Stranger Than Fiction
by Starmiebucks
Summary: Book One - Kanto Saga. A strange creature that can travel through dimensions accidentally sends five teenagers from their world to the Pokémon world.


**Author's Comments**: This has literally been bugging me for a long time. I have been working on this fanfic for almost four years and I never once made an effort to actually get it down. I have deleted it, renamed it, revised, edited it, and every other trick in the book and I am just never satisfied, so I'm gonna try something different. I'm going to start now and not finish. If I need to go back and make a revision, I can do it once it's complete, but this story needs to be told and I want to tell it.

**Series Summary**: Jonathan Mitchell was a normal teenager who works hard and receives little thanks. When one night, he is walking home from a late-night study session for a project, he finds himself in a predicament he never thought was possible. A strange red aurora in the sky transports him to another world along with a misunderstood juvenile delinquent, a beautiful cheerleader with a stone heart and open legs, a dumb jock who bullies him regularly, and a spoiled rich girl who gives new meaning to phrase "beauty is only skin deep." The once-believed fictional world of Pokémon is their new home and with the help of has-been Pokémon researcher, Professor Oak, this dysfunctional group of characters embarks on a Pokémon journey to explore their new surroundings and discover a way back to their world.

**Disclaimer and Warnings**: I do not own Pokémon or anything that's already copyrighted mentioned in this story. This applies to every chapter and subsequent stories. The characters are completely fictional and any similarities between them and real people are purely coincidental. This story is rated T for coarse language, underage drug and alcohol use, non-explicit sexuality, and adventure violence/peril. Any views or beliefs expressed in this story are of no indication of the author's. If this offends anyone, I suggest you turn back now. Otherwise, happy readings.

* * *

_"Fiction is the truth inside the lie, and the truth of this fiction is simple enough: the magic exists"  
_—_Stephen King_

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
****THE DISCOVERY**

* * *

The theory that a different dimension exists was just that: a theory.

Scientists from all over the world have been researching to unlock the mysteries of time and space for centuries, and none have been able to prove that a different world exists from ours. The theory that scientists have hypothesized is that the universe is seperated into two dimensions: the tenoverse, which we live in, and the altoverse, the universe beyond our universe. Some have theorized that the dimension is simply a black hole of nothingness, while others believed that there was a world with living organisms, thriving and existing and waiting to be discovered. None of this has ever been proven, of course. The "altoverse" is a myth and there was nothing in the books that could prove that this "world" could accessed.

Until now...

* * *

The story began with a rainstorm. Local weatherwoman, Tina Perales, had predicted clear skies and sunny weather all week with a slight chance of a cloudy Sunday, and to her surprise, it was the exact opposite. It was summertime in Amivida, California and that meant a lot heat. The tempertures in Amivida normally rose to the hundreds and got as low as the mid-eighties. So when the first drop of rain hit on a regular Monday morning, it shocked everyone. Then the second drop fell, and then the third, and eventually, it was pouring. The rain coming down on them at such an unexpected and normally hot time of the year was like a magical sign from God that the drought was over and everyone can live in harmony in peace.

But not this rain; this rain didn't stop. Instead of God's blessing, it was like God's wrath. It was like the story of Noah but no one had been gathering animals or built a ten-story arc to prepare for such weather. The rainfall had gotten so bad, that it flooded most of the downtown area, which had to be blocked off by yellow sawhorses with AMIVIDA POLICE DEPT. etched in black on the front. The Crystalline River, which snaked it's way through downtown all the towards Emerald Adjacent, or what the rich kids up in Platinum Heights call "poor town", and into a cement channel that eventually bled into a large lake, Lago Blanco, had overflowed and the riverbanks were completely flooded.

Summer schools were cancelled, which was good for the students who were forced to take it, either because they could not understand their schoolwork or they were just pig-headed little shits. No summer school meant that young Joseph Guiterrez was now free from the evil that was Algebra II. But to his luck, he could not go out and play baseball with his friends or ride down the corner of Witcham and Jackson street where the road dips enough to where you can ride your bike into and out of it like the motocross guys on _X-Treme Sports_. No, the constant rainfall meant that he had stay in and help clean the house while his dad braved the horrid traffic caused by the floods as he struggled to get to work at his lawfirm: Reynaud, Unger, Bower & Ybarra.

Little Joey was nine and had a knack for getting into trouble. Why just last week, three days before this storm even started, Joey had lit a few firecrackers at old Carmen Morales' backyard which caused her four German shephards to go insane, and that made Joey in his friends laugh jovially. And the week before that, his mother had caught him and his friends looking at a dirty magazine that Joey had snuck from his dad's shoebox that Joey had found hidden behind underneath his parents' bed.

Yeah, he was one of the little shits, alright. But Joey had a good heart and just had an unsatiable appetite for adventure.

Joey was currently putting away his actions figures that he had left all around his room when he found his old remote control sail boat. He remembered when he was five when his uncle had given him this as a present. All you needed was four Double A batteries and this thing could zoom off like a torpedo. He remembered playing with it on the riverbank when he first got it, and since then, he hasn't really had much time replace it.

Then an idea popped into his head.

"Who wants to play Captain?" he said to himself, a mischievous grin on his face.

The Crystalline River was close to his house. A simple walk down the street and into the banks. It wasn't too flooded and Joey could wear those new black galoshes his grandma got him for Christmas in case he ever went fishing with his dad and grandpa when they visited them in Colorado. He hated fishing, but know he was glad that he finally had a reason to use those old things. His mother was downstairs, engrossed in that new telenovella, _La Bella en Azule_, and right after that was _The Price Is Right_ with Drew Carey, so he had a good two hours to play around by the river.

He quickly pulled on his yellow slicker and galoshes and sneaked out the back door. His mother wouldn't notice the harsh rain sound that would happen whenever you'd open the door. Her obsession with the soaps was really that distracting for her.

So Joey ran as quickly as he could down the street towards the dead end sign and passed it into the riverbank, which had a lot more water than he could've imagined. The river was really wide, especially now that the area was flooded. It almost looked like the lake. Since he was barely three feet into the banks, and he was already knee deep in river water, he might as well have started there. He placed the boat on water, making sure it was balancing itself nicely, and then he turned on his control and the boat took off.

It zipped through the river like a real motorboat, and the heavy raindrops made the normally quiet river act wavy, like an ocean. In fact, the river really did look like an ocean if you just ignored the trees and the city beyond them. Joey was laughing and having a good time. He was surprised that he stopped doing this, but it was probably because it was more exciting doing this in the rain where it seems more _daring_.

The boat bobbed and then righted itself again as Joey made it go further and further down the channel. He was trying to see how far he could get it before it was out of range and then he'd have to go chase after it, and that's when he heard it. At first, it sounded like a foghorn. But that was only for lighthouses, right? And there were no lighthouses around here. And then he heard it again, and it was definitely a moaning sound, like someone, or _something_, had just woken up from a long nap and was very cranky.

The waves in the river crashed and splashed all over the entire area, and making Joey fall backwards into the water, drenching him completely. The water was cold and he felt like he was going drown. He managed to find a footing again and picked himself up to see what the hell had just knocked him backwards.

Joey didn't know if it was the water in his eyes or his over-active imagination, but he swear he saw a whale. A freaking _whale_! In the river, of all places. Whales were in the ocean, but this one looked funny. It looked to be a deep shade of blue with funny red markings all over its body. Maybe it was hurt, but he didn't get much of a good look at it through its constant splashing all over the place, but he did see how big it was. It had to be a whale.

Joey panicked. The whale, or whatever it was, was a mere twenty yards away from him and it was splashing around like it was mad. As if feeling the whale's emotions, the rain suddenly pounded down harder and harder, and lightning crashed more frequently. And before Joey knew it, he was being englufed in the water again. With the remote control still clutched tightly in his hand, the young boy flailed his arms about maniacally, struggling to get up as he felt the pull of the roaring waves pull him towards the ugly monster that was still going insane in the middle of the freaking river.

He screamed, but he knew he could not be heard. The raindrops were like pebbles smacking against the rooftops and the thunder and lightning seemed to bellow whenever Joey managed to get his head out of the water and shout out for help. Joey managed to find a nice bit of land under the water and lifted himself up. He was further into the riverbank than when he started. At least five yards into the area, and the water was up to his small chest, which was heaving from panicking under water.

The whale was still splashing about, this time with it's body completely underwater except for it's... _horns_? Joey didn't know what those were, but they were still above water and it's giant flippers were flapping about. This thing had to be a mutation or something. There was no way that thing could look like that without some type of government involvement.

Taking the opportunity, Joey ran as fast as he could through the water, having to bob up and down and hoping that his constant splashing did not make too much of a fuss that the monster would notice him. Before he knew it, he managed to reach the railing that led to his street. A loud moaning sound was heard again and Joey dared himself to look over his shoulder to see what was going on. A red light shone through that almost blinded him and he couldn't see what was going on and that scared him. He climbed up on top to his street and then took shelter behind the railing, hoping that he could get a better view of the action, but just as quickly as the red light came, it was gone, and so was the whale.

Joey stood there in shock, not sure what happened or where the whale went. It was like it vanished out of thin air. He didn't understand and that part of him that wanted to know was overshadowed by a more rational part (one that didn't come up very often) that didn't want to know. After standing there for a good ten seconds, he booked it back to his home, completely forgetting about his sailboat, which had been swallowed up by the raging rapids of the river.

When Joey got home, his mother gave him an earful. Not only had he snuck out without telling his mother, but he also got his clothes wet. His mother sent him up to his room, telling him that he was big trouble when his father got home. He sat on his bed after he got into a fresh shirt and shorts and stared blankly at the remote control that laid at the top of his toy box over his G.I. Joe and Thundercats action figures. He would never see that boat again, but that was the furthest concern from his mind.

Even though he was a kid and a little naïve, he at least understood that reality of the situation, that no one would believe him if he ever told this story. What had happened was like one of those adventure films where the hero discovers a new world with exciting creatures. But this wasn't exciting at all and it was certainly an adventure he did not want to be a part of.

His dad came home that afternoon and when he was informed of what Joey did, he also gave the youngster a piece of his mind. He was grounded for a week, but Joey didn't care because he didn't want to go out anyway.

* * *

**Author's Comments**: Okay, what did you guys think? I'd love some feedback to see if you're interested in hearing the rest. If you're going to give some criticism, make sure it's constructive that'll help me improve on this. I'd really like to hear what you guys have to say.


End file.
